1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an improved structure which reflects a value of 3D information desired by a user in a 3D image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal input from an external image source and displays an image on a display panel, which is implemented by a liquid crystal display or the like, based on the processed image signal. The display apparatus scans the display panel with scan lines including image information for display of the image and constructs one image field or frame by arranging the scan lines on the display panel in a sequence.
An image displayed by the display apparatus may be classified into a two-dimensional (2D) image and a three-dimensional (3D) image depending on its properties. Viewing angles for respective eyes of a user are different, which allows the user to perceive a 3D image of an object. According to this principle, the 3D image is displayed with it being divided into a left eye image field and a right eye image field, whereby the user views the left eye image field and the right eye image field, which are displayed in a time-alternating manner and overlap with each other. In this case, a depth of the object in the 3D image perceived by the user is determined based on a relative positional relationship between the left eye image field and the right eye image field and may be differently perceived depending on who views the image. Therefore, it is desirable to easily adjust the depth of the object when the display apparatus displays the 3D image.